Till I see you again
by pandacheeze
Summary: CoraLaw. After discovering that his long-time boss is going to be transferred to another place, Law can't help feeling a bit heartbroken inside.


It's well after office hours, but Law is still tapping away at his computer with Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again" blaring from the speakers.

The customer wants the slides tomorrow morning. Law doesn't like working late, but since this is important and Law's boss gladly approved his request for overtime pay, Law agreed to take the task.

All the other desks are empty. The only living beings left on the entire floor is him and his boss.

The black-haired male turns around in his seat to glance at the glass panels that separate Cora-san's Branch Manager room from the rest of the employees' workstations. The blond is still wearing an earset and talking to his monitor, meaning that his teleconference with some other higher-ups in different time zones isn't going to end any time soon.

The young male returns his attention to his unfinished slides. Half an hour later, he's staring at the color chart on the screen, wondering which color he should use as the background for the next text box. He's used almost every shade already.

"Pick navy blue!"

Law looks to the right and finds his boss holding two coffee mugs. He hands one mug to Law and pulls a nearby swivel chair to sit next to the smaller male.

"Your favorite color. And thanks for this," Law says before they both take a sip.

"Done with your meeting, Cora-san?"

"No, we're just having a break. Still have a couple more matters to cover. How about you?"

"The content's easy this time. I think I can wrap it up in about an hour."

"Good, good."

Then the blond puts his coffee on Law's desk.

"Law. I have... some news to tell you."

The employee pauses his media player and places his mug on the desk, too. If Cora-san is using that tone then it's something serious.

Law turns his chair to face his superior and looks at the larger male expectantly.

"The executives at Marineford Headquarters just promoted me from Flevence Branch Manager to North Blue Regional Director. I'm scheduled to move to the Lvneel Regional Office in one month."

Law's glad that he already put his mug away or there would've been dark brown liquid all over the carpet by now.

"The decision was made just now, so you're the first to know. I plan to tell the rest of the office tomorrow," the blond adds as he looks at the younger male with those intent eyes.

He's gauging Law's reaction.

Law opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He takes a breath and tries again.

"Congratulations, Cora-san!"

He hopes that his tone and smile don't seem too obviously fake. Cora-san is moving to a better place and Law _refuses_ to show any negative emotion that might make the blond regret or feel uncomfortable with having to leave.

Cora-san nods his thanks.

"Will little Law survive without me?" he teases with a grin.

"Of course, I'll be fine," Law retorts and rolls his eyes, more to stave off the tears than to actually attempt to be funny.

"Time flies, doesn't it? I still remember that day when I interviewed you for the job. You didn't know much about the business back then, but I could tell that you had the potential."

Cora-san pauses, his expression softening.

"And I was right. Now you're one of my best men," he says with pride.

"That's because I have a great supervisor like you, Cora-san."

Law doesn't think that he can keep it in anymore.

"Well. I, uh... should get back to the slides."

"Right. I'll leave you to them. Thanks for the hard work as usual," the taller males says before walking away.

"I'll let you have half a day off tomorrow. Get enough sleep and come in when you feel ready."

As soon as the blond closes his office door, the first tear rolls down Law's cheek, followed by another tear, and another. He raises his arm to wipe his face on the sleeve. Then he clicks the play button to kill the silence and stares blankly at the keyboard.

Law has served under Cora-san for three years now. Three whole years of working with such an amazing boss. Cora-san is the one who taught all that Law knows today. No question sounded too stupid to him because he wanted to make sure that the young male had a solid understanding of everything.

The blond's usual daily attire is so casual that you'd never guess that he's the big shot here. Shirt outside of his pants. Non-existent necktie. Skinny jeans. But when at meetings with major customers, clad in his simple yet suave black suit, he becomes one of the most commanding figures that Law has ever seen in real life. Cora-san easily dominates the room with his tall frame and stern attitude. Even the most difficult and bitchiest clients noticeably concede to him. Law has learned countless customer handling techniques just from watching these sessions. Any negotiation with Cora-san leading the team would be nicknamed the 'endgame' for that customer because nobody, _nobody,_ can outwit the man.

However, at the office, Cora-san is all jokes and smiles. He likes to walk around the floor to check on how everyone's doing. Law's workstation is located along the way from Cora-san's room to the pantry, so he gets a bit more attention than the others. Sometimes his boss would open a bag of chips, grab only a handful for himself, and leave the rest on Law's desk right when Law starts to get kind of hungry. Or some afternoons, the older male would pluck Law from his desk and drag him along to the nearby cafe.

Unlike other bosses, Cora-san treats his employees like friends rather than working machines. Really, what kind of boss forces his subordinates to use all of their annual leave day quotas?

It's these little things that make Law enjoy every day at work.

"Forgot my coffee!"

Law is startled by the familiar voice and the hand grabbing the abandoned mug. He didn't notice Cora-san approaching because of his own thoughts and the loud music.

 _Oh, fuck..._

Too late. The blond already saw his face.

"Law. Are you crying...because I'm leaving?" the other asks as he puts his coffee back on the desk and moves closer.

"No, I... It's just... I..."

Law tries to think of some lame excuse while he makes pointless gestures, but he can't.

He just can't.

So he merely nods in surrender.

Suddenly he feels a gentle hand on the top of his head.

And the dam breaks.

Tears gush down Law's face.

"Don't be sad. It's not like I'm being sent to die in a war or something. Plus you already have all my contact details," Cora-san says as he fondly pets Law's hair.

"I know. It's just that-" Gasp. "-you taught me everything. You make me want to come to work every single day just to hear your silly jokes. You make me think that with a boss like you, I'd gladly stay here forever. You know that I've worked at a few places before I came here and you're not my first boss, but you're the best damn one that I've ever had," the younger male sobs. So much for the stiff upper lip.

The petting stops, and Law looks up just in time to see a teardrop slide down his boss's cheek.

"That's... one of the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

That's pretty much the only warning Law gets before he's pulled into a hug with his face squashed against the other's chest.

"Thanks for everything, Law."

And Law just bawls his eyes out.

* * *

 **-Ten years later-**

A man with jet-black hair sits patiently in the executive waiting room, which is located on the 35th floor of the Head Office building. He picks some lint from his navy blue blazer while he waits for the secretary to call him.

"Mr. Trafalgar, the CEO will see you now," says Monet, who leads the man to the sturdy oak door of the leader's office. He enters the room and sees a tall form looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows. The figure turns around immediately.

He's wearing a designer suit and tie. Polished dress shoes. Blond locks styled nicely. Shiny golden wristwatch. Everything about him is so different from the last time that Law saw the man in person, though it's no surprise because he needs to look presentable every day now that he's in such a high position. However, there is one thing about the man that hasn't changed.

It's the way he looks at Law with those kind eyes.

"Ah, if it isn't my new Head of Operations Group. Hope your flight was okay, Law. Wow, you look really good. I dig your suit!" exclaims the blond as he strides towards Law.

"I knew you'd like it, because navy blue is your favorite color, isn't it…"

Law pauses, the corner of his lips tugging up.

"Cora-san?"

* * *

You won't find the navy blue preference on Corazon's Wikia page. I totally made that up :)


End file.
